liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Independent Baptist
An Independent Baptist '''(also known as '''Independent Fundamental Baptist or IFB) is a type of Baptist with Christian Fundamentalist beliefs. Although many Independent Baptists live in the Bible Belt, they are unassociated with the Southern Baptist Convention (because they find it "too Liberal"). Many strict rules and regulations come with the Independent Baptist belief system, similarly to a cult. Institutes of higher learning, such as Bob Jones University and Pensacola Christian College are run by the Independent Baptists. Mostly WASPS are associated with this belief system. Most Prominent Examples of Independent Baptists * Fred Phelps * Arlin Horton (Founder of Pensacola Concentration Camp) * Steven Anderson * Michael Pearl * Quite possibly around 50%+ of Conservapedia users * Possibly Butters's Parents (because they abuse him) Requirements and Beliefs The Independent Baptists have many strict beliefs and rules (some based on the Bible, others made up). For example, the King James version of the Bible is the only accepted version, as the New International Version is "too Liberal". Sexism as well as racism are spread in many of their sermons. They all hate Obama not just because he is a Democrat but also due to him being an African American. They also believe he is a Muslim. As explained above, colleges and universities associated with Independent Baptists have strict requirements. They believe men and women should be separated as much as possible, as well as having one or more mandatory convocations per day, along with prayer groups and mandatory Evangelical meetings. Independent Baptists believe their students should be forced to go to their "Fine Arts Series" at least twice every semester 1. If a woman of Independent Baptist faith is raped, she is punished/expelled/spanked/suspended/grounded rather than the perpetrator 2. Independent Baptist Dress Code Men * Collared shirt at all times (until 5:00 PM Monday-Saturday) * Suits/Jackets are to be worn on Sunday as well as for Fine Arts Performances. Women * Women must wear a skirt or dress at all times (exception: physical fitness or sports) * Sleeves must be present at all times, including sports (this does not apply for men) * Pants are never to be worn at work (furthermore, the IFB deans have full authority over job choosing) * One-piece swimsuits are to be worn with a shirt cover-up for aquatics and swimming. Homeschooling and Child Abuse Many, if not most, Independent Baptist parents homeschool their children for multiple reasons: 1: To get them out of the "evil, liberal and communistic" public school system. 2: To have full authority over their livelihood, friends and education. 3: To keep evidence of physical discipline hidden such as welts, bruises, bleeding and scars. Unsurprisingly, child abuse is common inside the Independent Fundamental Baptist cult, and sometimes even encouraged. The infamous book To Train Up a Child by Michael Pearl is a popular household book throughout this denomination. Tiger-Parenting is a popular IFB parenting technique that is also heavily associated with Asian cultures. This involves extremely-strict guidelines in regards to academics, academic rankings, free-time and more. For instance, if an Independent Baptist child being tiger-parented receives anything less than a 95% on an assignment, fails to win an athletic completion or fails to get 1st place in an academic competition (especially if it has to do with religion), he or she could be subject to cruel punishment. This could include corporal punishment, meal denial, silent treatment or false imprisonment (not to be confused with a typical grounding) Citations 1 http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Independent_Baptist '''2 '''http://www.xojane.com/issues/samantha-field-pensacola-christian-college-rape-stalking External Links * Independent Baptist (RationalWiki) * The Independent Baptist Rulebook * Independent Fundamental Baptist Abuse Video Category:Conservatism Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things Liberals Fear Category:Republican Category:Christianity Category:Religion Category:Religious cults Category:Fundamentalism Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia Category:Hate speech Category:Independent Baptists